A Darker Shade
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris doesn't know what to make of whatever it is that's between her and Eric. His cruel and ruthless nature turns her on as much as it pisses her off. She is just in it for the same reasons he is-right? What even are those reasons? (One-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**This one-shot is for BiaaPoletto!**

 **So I removed the lyrics to stay on the safe side, just listen to the song or look up the lyrics because honestly the whole song inspires this fic**

 **The song is: (I only know him) In The Dark by JoJo**

 **Characters may be ooc**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language and sexual content**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters; I also do not own 'In The Dark'**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris' head lulled back into the pillow—a soft moan escaping her lips. Her tiny hands were balled up in the sheets, her back arching into his touch. The cool air washed over her naked form and she shivered in the darkness—eyes clenching.

His big hands were warm against her skin as he rubbed down her body—skimming her breasts. He massaged roughly—fingers pinching and pulling her nipples until they tingled in the cold air.

He latched on—his teeth nipping at her hardening bud, tongue licking and soothing. She bit her lip to stifle her moans, her core tightening as he continued down her body.

His teeth grazed down her skin—a trail of goosebumps following. He ghosted over her heat—nipping at her inner thighs. He bit down a little more forceful than she was used to and she hissed—his lips smirking against her skin.

She was quivering beneath him as his arms snaked around her legs—hoisting her up. His nose tickled her sensitive folds as he blew his hot breath over her lower lips—a small whimper sounding from her throat. She barely had time to catch her breath before his mouth was on her—all warmth and force.

His mouth was sucking on her lower lips—tongue darting out to taste her. He flicked over her clit and a tremble washed over her body. His tongue plunged deeper—exploring every inch of her. Tris bucked her hips up into him—a small groan escaping her lips as his hands held her down.

Whimpering softly, she rolled her hips forward—his guttural growl vibrating to her core. She clenched her muscles at the sound—her fingers working into his hair, pulling at the ends. His tongue swirled faster—lapping up her juices as he rubbed her bundle of nerves, smirking at the way she shuddered beneath him. "You taste so fucking good," his low voice mumbled—tickling her from the inside.

His teeth nipped at her, tongue circling inside her as her walls tightened—her hips bucking up as she came, a strangled moan bubbling from her throat.

Her body relaxed into the bed—limbs splaying across the sheets. He climbed over her, hands grasping her wrists and pinning them above her head. She arched into him as his teeth clamped down on her neck, mouth peppering kisses across her skin.

A moan escaped her lips and he thurst into her—filling her completely. Her eyes widened—a small whimper on her tongue as he withdrew, the tip barely gracing her sex. She rolled her hips up, hands pushing against his. He growled, slate-blue eyes glaring dangerously at her. She shivered beneath him and he pushed back inside her—slowly. She could barely see the smirk on his lips before he rammed into her—speeding up his pace.

Moans died on her tongue as the sensations overcame her mind—her vision dotting in the darkness as her body quivered. Her walls tightened around him—his throbbing member twitching as she came. He kept moving inside her as she rode out her bliss for the second time, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He was grunting in the crook of her neck, his fingertips pinching her hips as he came—his final thrust enough to force tears to prickle behind her eyes.

* * *

Tris watched the light stretch across the bedroom—yellow fingers reaching across the mattress.

Her eyes traveled up his body—the sheen of sweat coating his rigid muscles. She sighed as she watched his chest rise and fall—her tiny bite-marks dotting his skin.

Her eyes went farther up. His face was so serene—lips slightly parted, arm draped over his eyes. She hovered her hand beside his cheek—chewing her lip as she debated on whether or not she should caress him. _I shouldn't,_ she concluded—the sunlight igniting the room.

His back arched as he awoke—a mumbled groan falling from his lips. She should have averted her gaze or pretended to be asleep. Instead she watched his muscles flex—his massive chest rising in the air as he shook sleep from his system.

He blinked a few times before his steely gaze locked with hers—devoid of emotion. She chewed on her bottom lip—eyes not backing down. He raised an eyebrow before stifling another yawn—his legs swinging off the bed, feet padding to the bathroom.

She lingered under his covers a moment longer—her hand running through her hair before she donned her clothes and left.

* * *

Tris figured this would be the last time. She would knock on his door and tell him off. Anger was swirling in the pit of her stomach as she remembered the events of today—the fear on Christina's face as she hung over her death.

Her feet padded down the hallway she had become so familiar with. His door came into view and her core was already tightening—tingles shooting throughout her body. Her fist was raised above the door, ready to knock when it opened—his bright eyes locked on hers.

Heat crawled up her neck as he smirked—his body stepping aside to let her pass. She stalked in and his arms snaked around her—fingers sliding up her shirt.

"I've missed you," he whisped in the crook of her neck. Teeth nipping at her skin as she leaned into him—a soft sigh on her tongue as he led her to the bedroom.

She wiggled beneath him—back arching as his hands roamed her body.

"You're so fired up today," he whispered against her lips. "It's hot."

She narrowed her eyes at him—pissed at how her body reacted to a single touch. "I'm mad at you."

He raised his pierced brow—lips tugging up at the ends. "Why?" His fingers laced around the fabric encasing her body—ripping it into shreds. She gasped as the cold air washed over her body, her nipples hardening. Tris watched his eyes grow darker—pupils dilating.

"You hung Christina over the chasm," she panted as his mouth attacked her breasts—teeth nipping and tongue soothing.

He laughed against her skin—soft lips kissing her small mounds. "Is that all?"

Tris huffed—anger boiling within her. She pushed her body up—determined to storm out, but he held her down. She struggled against him—his strong hands capturing her thin wrists, his waist pinning her hips to the bed. She was breathing hard—sweat dotting her forehead as she bucked up into him. "Let go of me you asshole!"

His laugh cascaded down her ear canal and she couldn't suppress the shiver that overcame her body. She glared daggers at him and his smirk grew. "You're cute when you're angry, Stiff."

Sighing deeply, she leaned forward and clamped down on his shoulder. She smirked as he hissed in pain—jerking back from her. A low growl sounded from his throat as he turned his icy stare on her. She jutted her chin out—eyes narrowed. "Let me go."

He tilted his head to the side—something unreadable flashing through his eyes. "No."

Her eyes widened. "No?"

He shook his head. "No. You're mine, Stiff." Letting her wrists fall into one hand, he grabbed the tattered fabric with the other—tying her to the bedpost. "Don't try to deny how much you want me." His hands smoothed over her body—his fingertips gracing her sensitive folds. She shuddered at his touch and he entered a finger—pumping a few times and pinching her bundle of nerves before dragging back out. He sucked her juices off of his finger—a low moan escaping his lips. "So fucking wet," he whispered. She shut her eyes against the darkness—his lips igniting her skin.

His lips crashed to hers as he thrust inside her—barley giving her a moment to adjust. His fingertips danced across her body as he rammed into her—his throbbing member twitching between her walls.

His mouth only left hers when air became an issue—their tongues twisting together. Her core began to unravel—walls tightening around him. He grunted as he pushed on—her body spasming through her climax.

* * *

The sun began to slither across his bedroom—his strong features illuminating against the shadows. She watched his chest rise and fall—her hand against his skin, his heartbeat drumming against her palm.

Tris' mind was scattered as her naked body was pushed against his—his arm lacing around her. With a sigh, she curled around him—his chin resting on top of her head.

She chewed on her lower lip—confusion weaving through her veins. _What is this?_ She stilled as he began to stir—his arms tightening around her. She inhaled sharply before she cast a glance towards him—his gray-blue eyes already locked on her.

"Morning," she breathed—eyes too afraid to blink.

Silence stretched on in the room before his grip loosened around her waist. Tris blinked rapidly as he stood up—muscular limbs cracking and popping as he edged away from sleep.

He cast a short glance to her—eyes dark, before he padded out of the room. Tris heard the bathroom door open—the lack of his body heat already freezing her veins.

She clenched her fists before she stood up. She was reaching for her clothes when he called out to her—a shudder running through her body as he spoke.

"You going to join me?" His voice was like falling awake.

* * *

Tris' fingers ran over her ear—the cut still stinging at her touch.

Wincing, she made her way down that damned hallway. Her feet fell into the same rhythm, skimming over the cracks she knew too well.

Her hand reached for the knob and pushed it open. She slammed his door shut behind her—his eyes widening a bit as he bolted up from his couch.

He tilted his head for a moment, his jaw rigid. "So we're just barging in, now?" His voice was a sweet venom that she wanted to drown in.

Glaring up at him, she stepped closer—fists clenched. "Do you have any emotions? At all?"

He quirked an eyebrow—amusement cloaking his face. "Excuse me?"

She was inches from him—her cheeks flushed and her nostrils flared. "Who do you think you are?" She jammed her finger into his chest—her breaths become erratic.

He stood there and let her hit him until her arms were trembling by her sides. She cast a wary glance to him—his eyes like ranging storm clouds. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. They contined this dance until her back was pressed up against the wall. Her hand darted for the doorknob and he struck his arms out—pinning her in place.

His face was inches from hers—his hot breath rolling over her lips, wetness pooling down below. She wanted to curse her body for reacting this way—but she had no time to dwell on it as his lips molded to hers—tongue pushing through her lips.

"I'm your fucking leader," he whispered against her skin as he kissed down her neck. His arms gripped her waist and dug in—a soft cry escaping her throat. He grinned into her flesh as he worked her pants down—underwear in tow. His finger stroked her lower lips and he shuddered, her wetness glistening on his skin. He sucked her juices off and moaned into her ear—teeth nipping her earlobe. "You do not fucking talk to me like that, got it?" She moaned as he pushed his body into hers—his erect penis rubbing against her clit. "Got it?"

She nodded softly—her head lulling back as he pinched her bundle of nerves—fingers thrusting into her. "I got it." Her voice was strained—breathy.

"Now, what has you so pissed?" he grunted as his fingers pumped inside her. She arched into his hand—soft moans escaping her lips. His other hand gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head—her body squirming before him.

"My—ear—" she moaned—her core unraveling.

She watched him smirk through heavy-lidded eyes. "Is that all?" She wanted to punch him in his smug face but then he added another finger—her clit being flicked and pinched with each thrust.

Her walls began to tighten around him—his hand letting go of her wrists to grip her thigh. She spasmed in his arms as she came—her legs turning to putty. He tightened his grip and caught her as she fell—her body thick with pleasure.

She closed her eyes as her head met the pillow—the sheets cool against her skin. The moon barely illuminated the room—shadows dancing before her eyes. She was dimly aware of his hands on her—his cock twitching at her entrance. She arched into him—his thrust a bittersweet pain. Her eyes were locked with his as he moved inside her—his guttural moans echoing in her mind.

* * *

Tris was curled around his chest as the yellowing light engulfed the bedroom. His heartbeat was in her ear as she rose and fell with his steady breathing.

She felt him stir beneath her—arms snaking around her waist. "Morning," he whispered through his yawn.

She bit her lip to stifle a smile—her eyes shooting up to his. They were clear and bright as they locked with hers.

He stretched before getting off of the bed—feet padding to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorframe and turned to her—lips turning up at the ends ever so slightly. He reached a hand out to her—nodding his head to the bathroom.

She nodded her head, stretching lazily in the sheets. She watched his lips turn up at the ends once more before he walked to the bathroom. She arched her back into the bed—taking in his scent.

It was all warm and earth and musk—her lower region knotting up as she breathed him in. She sighed deeply before she got up—feet stalking out of his bedroom.

* * *

 **It makes more sense if you have a good sense of the lyrics before you read it because I really wanted the transition of the song to flow into the story-showing how their relationship grows into whatever it is. The song is sort of ambiguous at the end so I made my fic be like that too.**

 **Anyway, favorite/follow/review; do the lovely things you do!  
Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
